


Stumbled Into Your Mercy

by Lycoria



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Keith, Keith inadvertently eggs him on, Knotting, M/M, Omega Keith, PWP, THESE TWO LOSERS, Top Shiro, alpha shiro, i will love them until I die, literally. No plot, possessive shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoria/pseuds/Lycoria
Summary: “Why talk about him?”Shiro’s voice was low, hot against his ear.“When you’ve got me?”ABO Short with Omega!Keith and Posessive Alpha!ShiroFor wolfsan11, winner of my giveaway!





	Stumbled Into Your Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfsan11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsan11/gifts).



“There’s… something different about Shiro today.”

Griffin took a sip of his drink, the straw making a struggled, rattling noise as he took just the last of his water from the bottom of the cup. Kinkade, next to him, bit into his sandwich, chewing thoughtfully before he answered.

“Really. Shiro.”

It was lunch time at the garrison, and the MFE pilots had just taken a break from their training, Griffin and Kinkade going to their usual lunching spot at the hanger, overlooking the MFEs parked below.

Kinkade turned to watch his boyfriend as he scratched his head, somehow without moving a brown lock out of place.

“Yeah I mean, I was just talking to Keith about their next intergalactic mission. You know, how they’re going to do that yearly diplomatic tour they usually do.”

“Uh huh.”

Griffin gave him an exasperated look. “Well, Keith was doing his usual thing, only really half listening to me, and then suddenly Shiro basically bodily grabbed him, and they left the room.”

Well, _that_ comment caught Kinkade’s attention. Because as an Alpha, he had noticed the change of smell in Keith, but of course, that's none of his business. It was interesting though, that Shiro had so blatantly marked his territory, so to speak, at Griffin, a beta who would be completely oblivious to the signs.

“Maybe he was jealous.” Kinkade provided, calmly.

Griffin snorted in laughter. “Shiro? Shiro would never be. And why of me? Keith barely recognizes that I’m talking to him half the time.”

 _Why_ indeed, Kinkade agreed.

“Guys!” Rizavi popped her head from the ladder, startling the pair. “There’s a change of plans after lunchtime. Captain Shiro won’t be available for drills, so we’ll be doing training in pairs.”

Griffin looked at her like she was the final puzzle piece to his midday mystery, the drama of it all. “Is he sick or something?”

She shrugged. “Maybe? They didn’t specify.”

While the two of them continued speculating, because there _was_ a cold going around in the garrison lately, and just _maybe_ Shiro was its next victim, Kinkade opted to be strategically silent, finishing his sandwich.

It was better off not knowing what Shiro was up to, he decided.

And that included himself.

 

* * *

 

“Shiro...”

“Keith.” He answered, as if the omega was not currently seated fully on his cock, eyes fluttering in time with his gyrating hips. Shiro’s hands, cradling the hip bones that jutted out against Keith’s skin, itched to squeeze, but he forced them to remain still.

Visions of four marks on each side, the length of his fingers, purpled and bruising, dotted his vision. He saw the indents of his canines, pressed against the column of Keith’s neck, down to his collarbones and on his inner thighs, and his jaw ached.

Instead Shiro bucked, driving himself deeper into Keith with a throaty groan. He watched as Keith practically whined above him as he continued to rock against him, a pearly white bead of precum oozing down his length.

“Don’t… hah… try to distract me, Shiro.” As he spoke, the gravel of his voice was rumbling, low and pleased like the purr of an oversized cat.

“You’re… pretty distracting to me, baby.” Shiro attempted to retort, but the breathy color to his words, darkened around the edges with want, only proved to them both just how wrecked he really was.

It had been two years, and this would be the fourth heat that Keith would share with Shiro. Still, even with the slick that poured from Keith’s entrance and down onto his thighs, the muffled moans that fell from his red, kiss-swollen lips, it was a small marvel that the omega had chosen him of all people.

Him, when he had-

Keith snapped back into his vision, eyes black with desire as he bounced up and down, seeking a completely selfish completion that Shiro was more than willing to give. Shiro’s right hand though, had raised, subconsciously thumbing at the scar that he had left on his cheek.

His face forever marked by him.

Shiro felt the surge, the self-satisfied part of him that liked that everyone knew which Alpha Keith belonged to.

“You’re doing that again.” The omega took his hand, gently sliding it into his own, a gesture strangely pure for the filthy, primal acts they were currently engaged in.

“Sorry.” Shiro muttered, and lifted himself to press his lips against Keith, simultaneously rolling against him until Keith gasped, allowing Shiro’s tongue to lick languidly against his welcoming mouth.

Until Keith broke away suddenly, with the tiniest indignant huff. “What I’m trying to say. Why did you drag me away this morning? I think Griffi- n!”

The omega yelped as he found Shiro’s hands grasp at his thighs, squeezing. His mind spun as their positions quickly reversed, his legs now wrapped around Shiro’s waist.

“Why do you want to talk about him, anyways?”

Distantly, Keith could feel that there was a difference in the way that Shiro posed the question, not with his typical, casual curiosity.

It was a threat, he realized.

“Why talk about him?”

Shiro’s voice was low, hot against his ear.

“When you’ve got me?”

His hips snapped, driving his cock into him and setting a relentless pace. In shock and unprepared, Keith violently came, spurts of cum painting his stomach.

“Good boy.” Keith heard above him, once again Shiro’s hand had come to rest on his cheek, and he shivered at the praise.

Two more thrusts, hard and deep, with the other  hand against his hip with a grip that was bound to bruise, and Keith felt Shiro cum, emptying himself inside.

Except, it seemed, that Shiro wasn’t quite done with him.

“Shiro— Shiro... aah!” The base of his cock begin to swell, sealing his release in Keith, and Shiro could only groan, jerkily thrusting through his own climax.

“I’m… I’m so sorry Keith.” He hissed, his last shred of sanity somehow tethering him into place, eyes shut and guilt sinking into his gut all the while his knot continued to expand.

He had overstepped, broken whatever tenuous bond they had between them, what they had built in the aftermath, both their spirits ravaged by the war.

He didn’t want this, not with Keith, the man that had saved his life a thousand times over, a flame that couldn’t be possessed by anyone-

“Finally.”

A sort of noise, in between a breath of relief and chuckle came from Keith. Shiro opened his eyes, peered below him at the omega with the galaxy eyes, his expression dreamy with just a hint of a smirk.

“I’ve been wondering when you would finally knot me.”

Shiro spluttered, feeling his face go red. “Waiting? Keith, but-“

“Who else could it be, Shiro?” Keith asked gently, tenderly. “Who else would I ever want it to be but you?”

At loss for words, Shiro smoothed his hand through his hair, down to the scar across his cheek, fingers finally find their place on his bottom lip, which he took in to nibble with his kitten teeth.

Shiro knew then, what Keith meant.

That Keith was willing to be his, unconditionally.

So long as he was also Keith’s.

A price he would pay, a thousand times over.

“Who knew though, that it would take me mentioning _Griffin_ of all people- oomph!”

A pillow quickly found its way onto Keith’s face, the impact knocking the words right out of his mouth.

“Keith, if you don’t stop talking about Griffin.” Shiro threw the pillow aside, grinning wolfishly, dangerously. “Then I won’t be as nice for round two.”

His omega only stared back at him, pupils dilating in obvious interest.

“Whatever you want, my Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to Saru for this lovely prompt and for winning my fic giveaway! I’m so glad that you decided with ABO Sheiths, because BOY am I messed up on that trope.
> 
> Poor Griffin, he won’t ever realize just how much of a mess he got Shiro into.
> 
> Also, happy happy birthday to our good boy, Keith! May he get all the birthday sex he deserves... I’m sure Shiro would be more than willing to help with that....


End file.
